The present invention relates generally to valves and particularly to water valves for use with faucets. More particularly, the invention relates to non-rising valves with valve disks that are rotated 90xc2x0 to open/close the valve.
Conventional valves are rising or non-rising. In conventional non-rising valves, a disk rotates relative to a seal that is urged into contact with the disk by a spring. Unfortunately, the use of a spring requires extra inventory and an additional step during the assembly process. A valve assembly that eliminates the spring would provide a material and labor advantage to a manufacturer.
Another disadvantage of conventional valves is the complexity of changing the direction of movement to operate the valve. For example, in one installation, it is desirable for the cold water valve and the hot water valve to turn in opposite directions to open. In order to use a single valve design for both hot and cold water, conventional valves include one adapter for a clockwise opening action and a different adapter for a counterclockwise opening action. The adapters are installed in the field by inserting them into the end bodies so that stops formed on the adapters limit movement of the valve stems to a particular arc of motion relative to the end body. Unfortunately, the adapters represent additional manufacturing cost, additional labor during valve installation, additional inventory cost, and an opportunity to improperly install the valve. A valve that could be easily and quickly converted from clockwise to counterclockwise operation without requiring additional parts, such as adapters, would be a welcome improvement.
According to the present invention, a valve assembly comprises a valve stem, an annular bonnet configured to receive the valve stem, a valve disk coupled to one end of the valve stem, a seal, and an insert. The seal is disposed adjacent the valve disk and has a top surface and a bottom surface. The top surface includes a first pair of sealing ridges extending upwardly therefrom and the bottom surface includes a second pair of sealing ridges extending downwardly therefrom. The insert includes a recess configured to receive the seal.
According to one aspect of the invention, the seal is bow tie shaped and defines a first pair of orifices for the passage of fluid therethrough. The valve assembly further includes a second valve disk disposed adjacent the first valve disk wherein the seal provides a sealing function and a biasing function.
According to another aspect of the invention, the insert includes a second pair of orifices, and the valve disk includes a third pair of orifices. The first pair of orifices aligns with the second and third pairs of orifices for the passage of fluid through the valve assembly. The third pair of orifices is aligned with the first and second pairs of orifices when the valve assembly is in an open condition for the passage of fluid therethrough. The third pair of orifices is non-aligned with the first and second pairs of orifices when the valve assembly is in a closed condition to prevent the passage of fluid therethrough.
According to another aspect of the invention, the valve assembly further includes an end body having an inlet and an outlet, with the valve insert being disposed in the end body between the inlet and the outlet. In one embodiment of the invention, the valve insert is integrally formed with the end body.
According to another aspect of the invention, the valve assembly further includes means for changing the operation between a clockwise and a counterclockwise motion. The bonnet includes four legs that depend downwardly therefrom and the insert includes four projections. The legs are disposed between the projections in a first configuration wherein the valve opens with a clockwise movement. If the bonnet is disengaged from the projections, rotated 90xc2x0 in either direction relative to the insert, and reengaged with the projections, the valve opens with a counterclockwise movement. Thus, any valve manufactured with this feature can be used for knobs or levers without regard to handing. In addition, this feature eliminates the need for the adapters used in conventional valves.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following portion of this specification and from the accompanying drawings, which illustrate a presently preferred embodiment incorporating the principles of the invention.